


Staff Of Holby

by Sa1989



Series: Darren [8]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Follows on from dom





	Staff Of Holby

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be one more part I'm unsure. Please leave feedback

Sacha walked onto keller with the newspaper under his arm and in a foul mood.  
Essie "morning, you read it?"  
Sacha "yes and I almost threw up"  
Essie "me too, I mean what kind of father could do something that horrible to his own son?"  
Sacha "that man doesn't even get to call himself a father, but it's maybe worse than that"  
Essie "how could it get any worse, Billy will have to live with this for the rest of his life, can you even begin to imagine what that will do to him"  
Sacha "no but I think it may have been dom as well" essie put her hand to her mouth in shock because she hadn't even thought of that, all she could think about was Billy who was now in the foster care system. A system who was not perfect and who sometimes let children slip through the cracks. Sacha turned and walked to his office. Sacha had a strong desire to call his own children to make sure that they knew that he loved them and he would always be there for them. While down on AAU donna was talking to lofty.  
Donna "how's dom?"  
Lofty "not good, he's a mess"  
Donna "so it's true that Mr. Cook abused him as a kid"  
Lofty "yeah but it not something to gossip about"  
Donna "I wasn't, I was just worried about him"  
Lofty "yeah I know but let's just get back to work"  
It was about lunchtime when chloe ran into dom at pulses.  
Chloe "hey bro"  
Dom "hey"  
Chloe "are you okay?"  
Dom "let me guess, you heard the theory about me and Mr. Cook?"  
Chloe "sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
Dom "it fine, I have had people staring at me all morning like I'm a monkey in a cage"  
Chloe "I just don't know what to say"  
Dom "there's nothing to say"  
Chloe "mum's really cut up about this, she thinks if she hadn't given you up then it would never of happened."  
Dom "she's right"  
Chloe "you can't blame mum for what he did"  
Dom "I don't, I am just saying"  
Chloe "could you maybe talk to her"  
Dom "so this is all about her, never mind how this is effecting me"  
Chloe "I sorry-" dom just walked away from chloe. Dom was sick of people gossiping about it, so he went to the peace garden to be alone and think.  
Ange was already there having a smoke"  
Dom "hey"  
Ange "hey, if you want to be alone, I can leave"  
Dom "it's ok" dom and ange just sat there in silence for a while before ange spoke.  
Ange "it wasn't your fault"  
Dom "if your talking about Mr. Cook then you have no clue because you won't there"  
Ange "I know and I hate myself for not being there to stop him"  
Dom "i didn't mean that the way it sounded, I don't blame you"  
Ange "you should, a mother's job is to protect her children and I failed"  
Dom "but you weren't to know"  
Ange "maybe, I just hate that some bastard abused you" dom just looked away ashamed. Ange finished her smoke and stood up to leave.  
Dom "can I ask something?"  
Ange "anything"  
Dom "if chloe was gay would you have kicked her out?" Ange sat back down and gave dom her full attention.  
Ange "no I would never have kicked her out but why are you asking?"  
Dom "it doesn't matter"  
Ange "it does, if you want to talk, I'm here"  
Dom "all day I have had everybody talking about me and feeling sorry for me. But I can't help thinking if they knew the whole story then they would be disgusted with me"  
Ange "that how I felt after I was raped, like it was my own fault and if anyone knew then they would hate me but it wasn't my fault just like what happened to you wasn't your fault"  
Dom "it wasn't the same thing, I mean you never agreed to be raped did you"  
Ange "dom it doesn't matter if you consented or not, you trusted him and he abused that trust"  
Dom "it wasn't like that, I knew what he wanted even before I met him"  
Ange "so you met him online and he-"  
Dom "no you don't know what happened, if you did you would hate me"  
Ange "I could never hate you so tell me because I want to help you"  
Dom "ok, I was kicked out of home for being gay by barry"  
Ange "but Carole told me that you and Barry always got on"  
Dom "mum has always told herself stories to make things better than they really were. I think it's how she coped with how Barry treated her. But I don't blame her for what happened okay.  
Ange "ok, so you went to live with a relative?"  
Dom "I wish, no there was only aunt louise but she was dad's sister and she wouldn't go against Barry. So I ended up living in a drop in center, do you know what that is?"  
Ange "yes because I work mostly with young adults"  
Dom " ok, so at first it was okay. I mean it wasn't great but I had a roof over my head and I got meals."  
Ange "you said at first, what changed?"  
Dom "it was about after a month of living there, then I was called into the office by one of the people in charge and was told if I didn't work for him then I would be out on the streets"  
Ange "worked for him how?"  
Dom "he pimped me out"  
Ange "god"  
Dom "I didn't know where else to go so I agreed to selling myself for somewhere to live"  
Ange "no it wasn't your fault, I mean how old were you?"  
Dom "16"  
Ange "exactly you were still a boy and you didn't have any other way to survive"  
Dom "I guess I just feel so cheap and dirty"  
Ange "your nothing of the sort, you're my son and I love you" dom just broke down in her arms.

Ange was drinking at Albies that night thinking over what dom had told her. When fletch joined her.  
Fletch "I got your message, you sounded upset. Are you okay?"  
Ange "no and I don't think I will ever be okay again, I spoke to dom"  
Fletch "I'm guessing he told you about cook"  
Ange "among others things"  
Fletch "I knew that he hurt dom but I didn't know how"  
Ange "what do you mean?"  
Fletch "when dom attacked him, hassen implied that Mr. Cook had hurt dom but he never said how. And I didn't ask"  
Ange "my boy went through hell and I wasn't there for him"  
Fletch "you can't blame yourself for whatever cook did. You gave dom up to give him a better life"  
Ange "oh I know whose to blame"  
Fletch "so is it what everyone suspects, did cook sexually abuse dom?"  
Ange "yes and far far worse"  
Fletch "I'm sorry" ange and fletch just sat at the bar talking until Carole walked in  
Carole "ange I got your text saying you wanted to talk about dom, is my dazzle okay?"  
Ange "no and it thanks you and Barry"  
Fletch "ange you can't blame her"  
Carole "what happened, just tell me"  
Ange "I know Barry kicked him out at 16 and you did nothing"  
Carole "dazzle was fine and it was years ago"  
Ange "no he wasn't fine, did you even care about where he would end up?"  
Carole "dazzle was a survivor and I didn't have a choice. Barry said he would leave me if dom didn't"  
Ange "so you chose your husband over your son"  
Carole "angel please try to understand-"  
Ange "no and from now on stay the hell away from dom because you're no kind of mother" ange walked out of albie's leaving fletch staring after her and Carole sobbing.


End file.
